crstfandomcom-20200213-history
A Figueira da Praça XV de Novembro/PT
Outro dia começa em Florianópolis. As pessoas começam a acordar e se prepararem ao trabalho e o movimento nas ruas da cidade. Thiago não é uma exceção. Ele pode ter se esforçado para simplesmente acordar, mas o seu espírito aventureiro e trabalhador quando necessário incentiva ele a pegar o seu carro, sair da sua casa localizado no Córrego Grande e for até o centro da cidade, onde encontra o seu lugar de trabalho e algo que o preocupa recentemente, a gigantesca figueira localizada na Praça XV de Novembro. Com uma grande experiência em botânica e sendo o presidente do Ministério do Meio Ambiente de Florianópolis, Thiago inicia um projeto de restauração da praça, onde estão envolvidos estudantes, professores e pesquisadores de biologia da Universidade Federal de Santa Catarina e cientistas de diversos laboratórios. Durante o período da tarde de forte vento, Thiago sai de seu escritório e depois de visitar algumas lojas do centro da cidade, começa a examinar a Praça XV. Lá, ele percebe que a árvore está com os troncos ressecados pela recente falta de chuva que ocorreu em todo o Brasil. Thiago também sugere que a poluição presente nos lugares próximo aos bancos e a árvore também esteja dando problemas. Como ele acha que é cedo demais para ter conclusões sobre suspeitas de doença da árvore, ele espera o dia seguinte para se encontrar com os cientistas. Thiago termina sua jornada de trabalho, e quando sai de seu escritório, ele observa a figueira de longe, e imagina o seu estado nos futuros dias. Thiago vai embora do local, indo para casa. Alguns dias depois, ele abre a porta de sua casa, pega e lê o jornal que estava na sua frente. Estava na capa um relato de uma pessoa ter desaparecido após ter saído da Praça XV Thiago fica confuso, e decide ir ao local, perguntar as pessoas que estão lá se soube o que realmente aconteceu. Chegando lá, Thiago percebe que as pessoas estão criando teorias pouco acreditáveis sobre o desaparecimento. Alguns dizem que é uma grande mentira que o jornal colocou, e outros dizem que o lugar está sofrendo um processo sobrenatural. Mesmo não acreditando no que as pessoas dizem, Thiago leva em consideração os humores, sai do local e conversa com um grupo de cientistas que os esperava no trabalho. - Caros senhores, por favor, vão em direção á sala de discussões. Isto está no andar de cima. Iremos falar sobre o projeto lá – Thiago orienta. Todos vão para o segundo andar, e entram na suja sala de discussões. Thiago demora certo tempo para começar a discussão, mas depois de fingir-se de distraído, ele começa a falar. - Senhores, são um honra ter a presença de vocês nesse momento. Estamos prestes a executar um projeto de extrema importância para a cidade. A Praça XV é um ponto turístico de extrema importância para a cidade, e urgentemente precisa ser reformada, e a figueira centenária precisa de ajuda imediata. Vocês serão responsáveis pela coleta de DNA da árvore, e irão analisar a acidez da terra e outros fatores ambientais do local. Irei chamar o grupo da universidade para participar da pesquisa – explica Thiago. Ninguém se manifestou contra o projeto. Thiago dispensa os cientistas, e volta ao seu trabalho normal. Ele reflete sobre o desaparecimento da pessoa aleatória de antes. Ele começa a acreditar em algo sobrenatural na figueira. Ele fica pensando sobre as inúmeras possibilidades, até enquanto dorme em casa. No dia da pesquisa, Thiago está morrendo de sono, por não ter dormido direito. Ele constantemente esquece-se do que é necessário fazer na hora que chega ao seu lugar de trabalho. Mesmo com o péssimo humor, ele espera o período da tarde e se encontra com o grupo da universidade e os cientistas de ontem. - Boa tarde a todos. Precisamos analisar o ambiente neste instante, e vamos terminar as análises o mais rápido possível – ele explica. Todos vão em direção á praça. Enquanto Thiago fica explorando o parque inteiro, os estudantes e pesquisadores da universidade extraem o solo e os vegetais de algumas árvores do local, e também analisam o ambiente urbano, enquanto os outros cientistas extraem o solo e pedaços da gigante figueira. No final da tarde, todos terminam de analisar o local. Todos vão embora, e Thiago se despede com satisfação e ansiedade, pelos resultados que irão ser feitos nos laboratórios no dia seguinte. O dia dos resultados chega. Logo de manhã, Thiago recebe uma chamada do laboratório privado. - Doutor, tivemos resultados bizarros. A acidez do solo está extremamente baixa, a figueira está doente e o DNA foi de alguma maneira, alterado. Não sabemos qual é o DNA que a árvore tem agora, mas suspeitamos que em breve ela vá deixar de ser uma figueira, e irá se transformar-se em outra planta – afirmaram os cientistas. Thiago fica novamente confuso. Se o resultado dos cientistas já é bizarro, provavelmente irá ser mais ainda o da universidade. E só de pensar nisso, Thiago recebe outra chamada de um dos pesquisadores da UFSC. - Doutor Thiago, deseja-lhe informar que a acidez do solo nas diversas árvores está no nível normal, e as plantas estão saudáveis. Porém, é necessária uma faxina nas calçadas – diz o pesquisador. Esses resultados o deixaram mais tranquilo, mas ele ainda questiona sobre a figueira. Será que existe alguma coisa sobre ela que ninguém descobriu? Thiago deixa as perguntas para depois, e vai ao trabalho. Lá, ele providencia faxineiros para limparem o parque no período noturno. Pelo que ele lembra, só há resíduos comuns presentes lá, então o trabalho deve ser rápido e eficiente. Quando ele sai do trabalho, ele observa a figueira por um tempo. Ele vê uma claridade estranha. Parece que a árvore está liberando hormônios de cor verde. Thiago ignora, imaginando que é coisa da cabeça dele, e vai embora, deixando os funcionários de limpeza no parque. No dia seguinte, ele se espanta com a notícia principal na capa do jornal. De acordo com o jornal, mais pessoas estão desaparecidas, e todos eram lixeiros da empresa que Thiago tinha pagado para fazer o serviço. Thiago decide trabalhar e investigar o local. Quando a congelante noite chega, ele senta em um banco e espera um horário onde não há pessoas presentes. Por volta do início da manhã, Thiago sai do banco e observa atentamente a árvore. Depois de certo tempo, ele percebeu que o solo estava mudando de cor, e a árvore parecia estar com sua cor mais vibrante. O que está acontecendo? Thiago pensa. Depois de ficar surpreso com o belo, e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante cenário, Thiago se surpreende ao ver a figueira a falar, lentamente. - Eu estou com muita fome! Eu preciso de humanos! – fala a árvore, sem perceber Thiago. A árvore está com a cor verde, e extremamente vibrante. Thiago se desespera, e encontra um jeito de sair da praça. A árvore fica com raiva, e parada no seu lugar, a árvore grita. - Você... Você tem o cheiro de um florianópolitano! Eu preciso do seu corpo! Não fuja de mim! Eu preciso do seu amor da cidade! A cidade e você não existem sem mim! Thiago pensa que seria uma boa ideia afastar-se da árvore e ficar protegido em algum lugar fechado. Rapidamente, ele consegue abrir um portão de uma casa do mercado público e entra na casa. Por alguns minutos, o lugar parece estar mais silencioso do que o normal, e o lugar está escuro. Thiago, mesmo assim, ele continua pensando no que fazer. Ele gostaria de interagir com a árvore, porém, não quer ser notado por ela. Depois de observar uma abertura no teto, ele decide explorar o local com o seu tato. Ele acaba encontrando uma escada. Então, ele resolve voltar para o local do buraco e tentar subir no andar acima. Supreendentemente, a escada teve altura suficiente para guiar Thiago até um porão. Ele decide descansar e esperar que algo que chame a atenção ocorra. Depois de certo tempo, Thiago percebe um pequeno terremoto. Sem ele perceber, a árvore têm alguns de seus troncos invadindo a casa, através da porta. Os troncos começam a fazer um maior barulho enquanto se arrastavam na parede. Os troncos da árvore chegam ao andar superior. Thiago fica apavorado, e quando tentou escapar, os troncos o agarraram pelos pulsos e pernas. Ele fica deitado no chão, extremamente nervoso, e então os outros troncos da árvore arrancam o teto, e levam Thiago cara a cara com a árvore. Quando Thiago vê a árvore de novo, ele percebe que a figueira está maior do que o normal, e ele percebe que a árvore também é uma araucária, com diversos galhos novos. A árvore também está com todas as variáveis da cor verde na madeira. Depois de certo tempo, a árvore começa a conversar com Thiago. - Você foi mais difícil do que eu esperava para capturar. É uma pena que você foi pego por uma árvore de cento e quarenta e três anos! Você realmente irá ser uma bela refeição para o coração da cidade! – ele fala. - Não. Você é uma árvore centenária, e você deve ficar quieto no seu canto, enquanto nós cuidamos de você! Você têm nada haver com a funcionalidade da cidade! – Thiago responde. - Você realmente não entende. Você estaria morto sem a minha presença! A cidade não existe sem mim! Eu sou uma árvore que irei viver eternamente, em nome da Ilha da Magia, e você irá me ajudar a sobreviver! - Prove que foi você que me criou! - Fácil. Verifique a sua mão direita. Quando Thiago vê a mão direita, ele percebe que a sua mão está luminosa, com as cores da figueira. Ele fica confuso, e tenta impedir a árvore. - Eu posso realmente ter orgulho de nascer nesse pedaço de terra e tentar cuidar de você, mas eu recuso, com todo o meu esforço, de servir como jantar para você! – berra Thiago. - Maldito! Não fale desse jeito com aquele que fez você nascer! A Ilha da Magia irá ser inexistente sem minha presença! Eu preciso de você e muitos outros! Mas agora, só faça um favor, e irei forçar você se recusa-lo – explicou a árvore. A figueira pega uma fruta exótica e mostra para ele. - O que é isso? – Thiago pergunta. - Isso é um physalis! Viu? Você tem um conhecimento pior que o meu! – a árvore afirma enquanto rindo. – Coma essa fruta, e sinta o gosto do seu destino nela. Thiago decide comer a fruta, já que ele imagina que não há mais nada a fazer. Quando ele come, ele instantaneamente desmaia. A árvore joga Thiago para o ar, e os troncos atravessam o corpo dele. A figueira, cheia de alegria, alimenta-se do coração dele e de seus braços e pernas. A árvore joga fora o resto do corpo para o mar, e a praça volta ao normal. Na manhã, as pessoas perceberam que Thiago estava desaparecido. Ninguém sabe do que aconteceu, e ninguém saberá, a não ser que exista algum sobrevivente na próxima noite. A árvore está faminta, e se você for de Florianópolis, você poderá ser o próximo a se sacrificar para deixar a cidade viva, a não ser que alguém consiga parar a inocente e violenta figueira de 143 anos da Praça XV de Novembro. English translation Another day begins in Florianópolis. The population starts to wake up and get ready to work and get used to the movement from the city’s streets. Thiago is not an exception. He might struggle to wake up, but his adventurous, and hardworking spirit when needed, incentivates him to ride his car, exit home located on Córrego Grande and go to the city’s downtown, where he finds his office and something that worries him recently, the gigantic fig, located on Praça XV Square. As an experienced botany scientist and president of the Ministry of Environment of Florianópolis, Thiago begins to make a restoration project for the park, where students, professors and searchers from Santa Catarina’s federal university and also scientists from private laboratories are involved. During the afternoon, dominated by the cold wind, Thiago exits his office and after visiting some stores, he starts examining the park. There, he notices the tree is having dried out trunks, probably because of the lack of rain the country had recently. He also thinks the pollution, present near the benches and the trees could be giving problems. Since it was probably too early to draw conclusions about the fig tree, he waits for the next day to meet the scientists outside the university. Thiago ends his work day, and when he exits his office, he looks at the tree, far away, and imagines its future. Thiago finally leaves the place and goes home. A few days later, he opens his house’s door, picks up and read the newspaper. In the front cover, there was information about a lost person that disappeared after leaving Praça XV Square. Thiago gets confused, and decides to go to the place, to ask people if they know what actually happened. When arriving, Thiago finds out people are starting to make theories about what happened. Some say that it’s a huge lie from the newspaper, other affirm that the place is suffering a haunted process. Even though Thiago doesn’t believe in these theories, he considers the rumors, exits that place and talks with a group of scientists that were waiting for him on his office. “Please, go to our discussion room. Just go upstairs, we will talk about the project there,” Thiago orients. Everyone goes upstairs, and enters the dirty discussion room. Thiago takes a while to start the discussion he wants to start, but after pretending he’s distracted, he finally begins to talk. “Gentlemen, it’s a honor to see you all today. We are about to execute a project with extreme importance for the city. The Praça XV Novembro Square is a tourist spot that needs to be fixed, and the 143 year old fig needs to get immediate treatment. All you will be responsible for the DNA collection from the tree and the soil acidity test. I’m going to call the university’s group to participate on the project’s progression,” Thiago concluded. Nobody opposed the proposal. Thiago decides to end the discussion, and goes to work after everyone was leaving. He thinks about the disappearance again. He starts to believe on the haunted rumors, and the uncountable possibilities about what really happened. He brings his questions even during sleep. In the search day, Thiago is exhausted, for not sleeping well. He constantly forgets about what he needs to do on his office. Even with the bad humor, he waits for the afternoon, and then he meets the university group and the scientists from yesterday. “Good afternoon, everyone. We need to analyze the place in this moment, and let’s try finishing the analysis as soon as possible,” Thiago explains. Everyone goes to the park. While Thiago keeps exploring the entire place, the university group extracts the soil and some plants from some trees, and they also analyze the urban part, while the other scientists are focused extracting pieces of the fig and the soil. In the sunset, everyone is done with the analysis. Everyone leaves, and Thiago leaves the place with satisfaction and anxiety, since the results will be released on the next day. The results arrive. In the morning, Thiago receives a call from the private laboratory. “Doctor, we had weird results. The soil acidity is extremely low, the fig is sick and the DNA was, by some way, changed. We don’t recognize the DNA from the tree, but we expect the fig tree to become a different plant soon,” they explain. Thiago gets confused again. If the result from the scientists are weird, the university ones might be even weirder. Just by thinking of this, Thiago receives another call from the university group. “Doctor Thiago, we’re glad to announce that the soil’s acidity from the other trees is on the normal levels, and the plants are healthy. However, the paths needs some clean up,” they affirmed. The university result calms him down, but he still questions about the fig. Is there something about it that nobody discovered yet? Thiago leave the questions behind, and goes to work. There, he pays a cleaning service company to clean the park at night. By what he saw, he expects to be a quick and safe clean, since he didn’t see much pollution there. When he quits, he looks at the fig for a while. He notices a weird clarity. It seems like the tree is releasing a weird substance that goes around in the air with a green color. Thiago ignores, thinking it’s something from his head, and he goes away, leaving the cleaning employees on the park. In the next day, he gets shocked about the news on the front page. According to the newspaper, more people disappeared yesterday, and they were all janitors from the company Thiago called yesterday. He decides to work and investigate the place. When the cold night arrives, he sits on a bench, and he waits for a remote time. Around the early morning, Thiago stands up and pays attention to the tree. Sometime later, he notices the color change from the park’s ground, and the fig has a more vibrant green color. What’s going on? He thinks. After feeling surprised by the beautiful, but also scary scenery, Thiago gets surprised to listen to the fig’s voice talking slowly. “I’m so hungry! I need humans!” says the tree, without noticing Thiago. The tree has a very bright green color. Thiago desperate and he find out a way to escape the park. The tree gets mad, and while stuck in its place, it shouts. “Hey, you smell like a Florianópolitan! I need your body! Do not escape! I need your city’s love! The city and you don’t exist without me!” Thiago thinks it’s a good idea staying away from the tree and protects himself somewhere indoors. Quickly, he successfully opens a door from a public market’s house, and then he goes inside it. For a while, the place seems to be more silent than the usual, and the place is dark. Thiago keeps thinking about what to do any way. He would like to talk to the tree, but he wants to make sure he doesn’t get noticed by it. After looking at a gap in the ceiling, he decides to explore the place by touching. He finds a ladder. Then, he goes back to the gap area and tries to go upstairs. Surprisingly, the ladder has enough height to guide Thiago to a basement. He decides to rest and waits for something happens that causes enough attention. After some time, Thiago feels a small earthquake. Without noticing, the fig tree has some of its trunks inside the houses, by going through the door. The trunks begin to make a bigger noise while sliding on the walls. The trunks enter the superior floor. Thiago is terrified, and when he tries to escape, they get him by the wrists and his legs. He lies on the floor, while being extremely nervous, and then the tree’s other trunks take away the roof, and brings Thiago face to face with the tree. When Thiago sees the tree again, he notices that it’s bigger than the usual, and he also notices the tree is also an araucaria, with a bunch of new sticks. The tree also now has all the variants of the green color on its wood. After a while, the tree begins to talk with Thiago. “You were harder to capture than I expected. Too bad you’ve been caught by a one hundred and forty-tree year old tree! You will definitely be a good dinner for the city’s heart!” it says. “No. You’re a one hundred year old tree, and you should stay quiet in your place, while we take care of you! You do nothing related to the city’s functionality!” Thiago replies. “You really don’t understand. You would be dead without my presence! The city doesn’t exist without me! I’m a tree that will eternally live, in name of the Island of Magic, and you will help me to survive!” “Give me evidences that you created me.” “Easy. Just check out your hands.” When Thiago looks at his right hand, he notices his hand is shining, with the fig tree colors. He gets confused, and he tries to stop the tree. “I am proud of being born in this place and I want to take care of you, but I wholeheartedly refuse to be your dinner!” he shouts. “You bastard! Don’t shout like that in front of the thing that permitted your birth! The Island of Magic would never exist without me! I need you and a handful of other people!” the tree seriously tells him. The fig tree picks up an exotic fruit and shows it to Thiago. “What’s this?” he asks. “This is a physalis! See? You have worse knowledge than me!” the tree affirms while laughing. “Eat this fruit, and feel the taste of your destiny.” Thiago decides eating the fruit, since he thinks there’s nothing more to do. When he eats, he instantly gets unconscious. The tree throws him on the air, and its trunks go through Thiago’s body. The tree fig devours his heart, legs and arms voraciously. It later throws the remaining parts of the body out into the sea and the park goes back to normal. In the morning, the population notices Thiago has disappeared. Nobody knows what happened and nobody will know where he is. The tree is still hungry, and if you’re from Florianópolis, you might be the next one to sacrifice your life in order to let the city stay alive, unless someone stops the one hundred and forty tree year old, violent fig tree that is in Praça XV de Novembro Square.